Lilies Instead of Sakuras
by k-tiraam
Summary: //Inuyasha x Naruto crossover// Sasuke had returned, and things don't look so good for him at Konohagakure. Until he met her. /AU/SasuxKago/Complete/ new pen-name!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ and its characters are properties of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc., Viz Communication Inc., Sunrise, etc. **_Naruto_** and its characters are properties of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX, Viz Communication, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. 

**Writer's note:** Argh, I couldn't help it. I should be re-writing the fanfics and original fics from my notebooks, but here I am, writing a crossover-fic! Lately, I've started to like Inuyasha-crossover fics and have been plagued with ideas for a crossover-fic of my own. I had to try it out myself at the same time while re-writing my other fics. Just in case, a note to those who have read my Inu x Kag-fics: I STILL LOVE INU X KAG-COUPLING! (Please, don't kill me for writing this fic…) 

All you Sasuke x Sakura-fans, sorry; if you're planning to leave requests for SasuSaku-fics, no can do. I don't like them as together. I'm sorry, but they just don't "click" me, you know? 

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Kagome 

**Rating: PG-13**

**Category:** Crossover, AU, multi-part, drama, WaFF at the end 

**Fiction note:** This is an AU-fic and my first Inuyasha x Naruto-crossover fic, so please gentle with it. When the centipede pulled Kagome into the well, she was actually from Naruto-universe.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Naruto Crossover Fanfiction 

**"Lilies Instead of Sakuras   
Part I**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

He couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand it at all; how on earth did he come to this kind of situation? But here he was, lying on a bed with her breathing softly against his neck. His skin shivered in delight from every breathe she made. His pale fingers kept on touching her fine and soft hair, loving the texture of it, the smell of it; the smell of lilies. 

The scent, which he will remember for his entire life; the scent he learned to love from the moment he met her.

* * *

It had been less than three years when he decided to return to Konohagakure, away from Orochimaru's greedy eyes and his need take over his body for his own usage. He didn't want to lose himself for eternity. To loose his body, it only meant to loose his chance to avenge for his clan's death. No, he didn't want that to happen. 

So he ran away from Orochimaru, after learning enough from the snake _sennin_. 

At the gates of Konohagakure, he didn't expect for a welcoming party for him. The moment when they saw him approaching to the gates, the three ANBUs came to stop him from entering in. One of the three ANBUs returned to the Hokage's tower to report to Tsunade about the traitor's return. 

It didn't take much time for the ANBU to return back, bringing an order to take the traitor to Hokage's tower. 

The traitor, the missing-_nin_ known as, Uchiha Sasuke. 

IN 

Meeting at the Hokage's tower was as he thought it would be. In the end, he has been banned from the ninja-duties and the ANBUs have been ordered to be his guards for all time, unless ordered otherwise. The elders will have a council and discuss of his crimes and what their sentence for him will be. Until then, he was under the watchful eyes of the ANBU outside of his family mansion. 

But as for being his every day's guards, Naruto and Kakashi have been signed for the duty. (Sakura couldn't be signed for the duty because of her feelings for him, which still dwelled deep inside her heart.) 

Sasuke wished for someone else to be his close guards, but when the Hokage's have made a decision, it will stay like that. He couldn't bear to look at them, the both of them. Kakashi's disappointed look in his eye and Naruto's betrayed look in his bright blue eyes. The look of the one, who's friend had betrayed him, by trying to kill him for more power. 

Those looks, those looks in their eyes made his heart feel for something he hasn't felt for very long time: regret. 

IN 

The elders were whether too kind on him – or plain selfish and greedy for having their "last" Uchiha back under their control. They pardoned him; but not without giving him some orders of becoming, once again, the resident of Konohagakure. 

After hearing out the council's final decision for Sasuke's punishment, little by little, the villagers have come to accept his presence in the streets of Konohagakure and as an active ninja once more. (With Naruto remaining as his "guard", a request or more like an order given by Tsunade.) Of course, Naruto was against it, but after being hit by Tsunade – also for calling her 'babaa' – he had no choice but to accept the order. 

Both of them had a bumpy road ahead to re-build their partnership and friendship. In the end, after many missions and battles against Orochimaru and Akatsuki, they managed to re-build their friendship; with their blood, once again, spilled from their bodies, were the sign of friendship and trust gained once again. 

IN 

Two and a half years have passed by from Sasuke's return, and two Chuunins, Naruto and Sasuke were at the Ichiraku's having a break together. 

"_Oi, teme!_" Naruto called out to the dark haired young man, after finishing his second ramen. 

Sasuke took a sip of his green tea, before looking at his blonde partner from the corner of his eyes. "What is it, _dobe_?" 

"Quit calling me with that, _teme_!" The blonde Chuunin spat out. 

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's predicted reaction. "**You** quit calling me **that**!" 

"Keh! Bastard… Anyway, how're things going on with yah? Now that your name's been cleared out," Naruto gave his usual _kitsune_-grin at him, "Still got some of your fans after yah?" 

"Hm. What is it to you? Still going after Sakura?" If Naruto wants to play this kind of game, then fine with him. He can play the same game as well. 

Naruto grunted in annoyance. "What yah think? Of course I like her… a lot! Even though she's still after you…" he mumbled the last part more to himself than to Sasuke. But Sasuke heard him, and groaned. How typical of Sakura. She **always** had such fate on him, wishing and hoping for Sasuke's return to Konohagakure from Orochimaru's clutch; one way or another. Even though he almost killed Naruto in their battle, she still forgave him, and loved him. 

Ah, if only she would finally realize, that her love for him, is a one-way love. 

"Saa, let's get going then… we need to get back to Hokage's place to sign in for the ANBU." Sasuke raised up from his place, took few steps forward before stopping again, looking over his shoulder at Naruto who still sat on his place. "Hm? Or don't you want to be a Hokage, _dope_?" 

Hearing those words from Sasuke, made Naruto fume and he jumped up quickly from his place. "Temee! Of course I want to be a Hokage! Do yah have any **doubts** on that!" 

"To tell you the truth, yes, I do." Sasuke smirked at him and started walking his way to Hokage's tower. 

"Eehh? Nan da yo! Oi! Get back here and say that again, you bastard!" The angered blonde ran after the dark haired man, ranting and fuming at him; but Sasuke paid no heed to him. 

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Someone with a familiar voice called out for them. Both of them look a head and saw Sakura running at them. 

"Ah, Sakura-chan! What are yah doing all the way here? Weren't yah at Tsunade-babaa's place?" 

"Mou! Naruto! Don't call Hokage-sama with that!" 

"Yeah, yeah. What ever… Don't you know her **real** age by now, Sakura-chan? She **is** old, you know." 

"Of course I know! But still, a fine lady such as Tsunade-sama does not tell her real age to anyone!" 

"Fine lady, my ass…" Naruto grumbled quietly. "Anyway, where are you heading at?" 

Sakura gasped, "Oh! That's right, I need to go to the Higurashi shrine!" 

"Higurashi… shrine? There's a shrine in Konohagakure?" Naruto looked clueless hearing the name, which didn't ring a bell in his mind. 

"Mou, Naruto… don't you remember **anything** from Iruka-sensei's lessons from the Academy? He have mentioned about the Higurashi shrine many times. Higurashi clan owns the shrine and they are well known from many generations of priestess and priests, who have been trained the same way as we were." 

"You mean as _genins_? Are any of them _Jounins_ or _Chuunins_?" Naruto asked with amazement. 

"Well, some of them **have** become _Chuunins_. But none of them have been trained as ANBU or a _Jounin_. They say that it's against their family teachings." 

"Oh?" Naruto became more interested of the subject. "How come?" 

"I'm not sure… I think it's their family traditions; once they have learned enough about the ways of a shinobi, they will start their own trainings and lessons." 

"Hm, that's stupid." Sasuke finally said out loud. "Stopping at _Chuunin_-rank and not even bother to try to reach to the higher rank." 

"E-he-heh. But it's their family tradition… they can't help it." Sakura tried to explain again. 

"What a ridiculous tradition. There's no sense to it. Why do they even bother to enter to the Academy if they don't plan to go any further than a _Chuunin_?" 

"Ah, well…" 

"I see that you've something against my family traditions, _Uchiha-san_." A gentle and yet firm voice said behind the three _Chuunins_. Sakura and Naruto were startled from the voice, while Sasuke didn't show any emotions of being as startled as two of his partners. 

Whom they saw, was a young woman of same age as they were; with long, wavy bluish-black hair and grey-blue eyes. She was about the same height as Sakura – an inch or so shorter than Naruto – wearing interesting choice of clothing. A tradition red hakama, black sandals (the same as the ninjas were wearing), a white gi of which's right sleeve was ripped off on purpose and the left sleeve was still there. Her right arm was bandaged from her knuckles to her elbow and her forehead piece was tied on her right arm. In Naruto's eyes, she looked beautiful – not as beautiful as Sakura, but still beautiful. 

"Konnichiwa," she bowed slightly in polite. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice meeting you." 

"A-ah! Konnichiwa!" Naruto greeted back at her, but a bit too loudly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Rokudaime Hokage!" 

"Mou, Naruto, you baka!" Sakura hit him on the head, earning a tiny 'ouch' from the blonde. "Gomen nasai about that, Kagome-chan! I-I mean that…!" 

Kagome giggled, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I don't mind it all. It's wonderful to know someone's dreams and their determination to pull it through no matter what." 

Something about her made Sasuke be cautious; he don't know what it was, but he had to be careful around her. Besides, he didn't know if she was one of his fans. Oh, the horrors if she was anything like Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan, I know that you were meant to come to our place to get the herbs, but I decided to bring them myself to Hokage," Kagome handed out the basket filled with medical herbs. "Here you go." 

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" 

"You're welcome." Kagome smiled gently back at Sakura. But she couldn't help but to take a quick look at the dark Chuunin next to the blonde one. His aura – or more like his chakra – feels strange to her. As if he has two of them: one that is his own, the original one and the other, is dark and evil. Perhaps she _should_ have a talk with the Hokage about him; hopefully Tsunade wouldn't mind talking about him. 

"I better get back to Hokage's place then, now that I got herbs she wanted to have." 

"Mind if I join you, Sakura-chan?" Kagome cut in. "You see, now that I thought about it, I do need to talk with Tsunade-sama about something." 

"Eh? Not at all, sure, you can come to visit Tsunade-sama." 

"That's good to hear! Saa, let's go then, ne?" 

"Unh!" 

With that, all four of them left to visit the Hokage; Naruto chattering happily with Kagome, asking her questions of her family and about herself. Fortunately, Kagome had a lot of patience to deal with a young man like Naruto – unlike Sakura, who lost her patience and hit him once and while. Sasuke, well, he just followed after them quietly, hoping to understand what he was feeling about the dark haired young woman before him. 

IN 

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan came back and she brought some visitors with her." Shizune told her, carrying in more papers for Tsunade to sign them. The female Hokage sighed in annoyance and tiredly. Stupid Sandaime, leaving her with this much paper works. Oh, she can hear her old _sensei_ chuckling at her now; the old goat. 

"Maa, let them enter. I bet the visitors are that brat and the traitor…" _'Why on earth would the elders forgive **him**? It must be because they are afraid to lose their one and only Uchiha. Not to mention that the secret of the Sharingan is too close of disappearing from the face of earth and they need to continue it to generation to generation.'_ The slug-summoner sighs deeply, _'Come to think about it, I'm starting to pity Uchiha and his fate in this village…'_

"Yeah, Naruto and Uchiha-san are here, but so is Higurashi-san." 

"Hm? Higurashi? The old man? (I can't stand that man, so full of nonsense…)" 

"Ah, no! Higurashi Kagome's here!" Shizune corrected. 

"Oh? I wonder why she's here. I thought Sakura was supposed to get the herbs…" 

"You can ask from her yourself, Tsunade-sama." Shizune called out for their visitors to enter into the room. The first to come in was Sakura, Naruto, Kagome, and then last but not least, Sasuke. Sakura stepped in and placed the basket full of herbs on the table before Tsunade. 

"Here you go, Tsunade-sama, the herbs from Kagome-chan!" 

"Arigatou, Sakura. And thank you for you too Kagome for bringing the herbs as well." 

"You're welcome, Tsunade-sama." 

"If I may ask for you reason here, Kagome?" 

"Um, there's no hurry with that, I can wait. Besides, Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san were before me, so I will let them have a word before me." 

Tsunade smiled at the dark haired girl; what a gentle spirit she has. No wonder that she is the head of the Higurashi shrine nowadays; at her age no less. "So be it then. Now then, what do you two want now? Especially you, brat." She scowled at Naruto with a look: "don't you dare call her 'babaa'" at the moment. 

"We want to sign in for ANBU test, Tsunade-babaa!" 

He **did** dare to say it! That just ticked her off and she hit the blonde boy on his head, hard. 

"Itee! What was THAT for!" 

"Gee, I wonder why, you lil' brat…" Tsunade cleared her throat and went back to business. "As for signing for ANBU: no." 

"What! Why not!" 

"You still have a lot to learn, Naruto. And you," she gives a pointed look to Sasuke, "are still under heavy observations. The elders **may** have forgiven you for your foolishness, but I haven't. You must show me that you're worth of trusting again." 

Sasuke can feel a vein pop throbbing on his temple. Figures; she still doesn't trust him. She saw him as a second Orochimaru. He couldn't stand it! How much longer must he work to gain Hokage's trust? The vein pop was throbbing strongly now, and he needs to get out of here, now. With the simple teleportation _jutsu_, Sasuke left from the place, leaving the others at Hokage's office. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out after him, but it was useless; he was already gone. "Tsunade-sama, excuse me for saying this, but that was unfair for him! You **know** that he has been working for to gain your trust for over a year now! How can you not see him work hard for this village? Saving and protecting others as much as Naruto-kun does!" 

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, finally stepping in and have his word as well, "Sasuke-teme **has** been working hard. Even from the missions, he comes back half-dead. Or could it be…" Naruto opened one of his eyes to look at the older woman before him knowingly, "that you see him… as **him**?" 

Tsunade flinches, startled, Sakura gasped softly at his statement and Kagome became curious of the whole situation. She had heard of Sasuke's betrayal for the village, but she didn't know the reason why Sasuke had done it. 

Tsunade was quiet for a minute, thinking how Naruto have gotten smarted year after year. Even though he still played the fool most of the time; but she knew better than that. He was no fool; he was, after all, the son of Yondaime. (!) 

"You're dismissed, the two of you," Tsunade ordered Naruto and Sakura, ending their discussion. Naruto was about to argue back, but was interrupted by Shizune's tapping over his shoulder, who was also shaking her head negatively. Naruto frowned, and then looked at Sakura quizzically, before both of them were leaded away from the office by Shizune. 

When they were finally gone, Tsunade turned her look at the dark haired girl who was left behind. "Now then, Higurashi-san, you had something say, so let's talk." 

"Hmm, yes. I do have something to say, more like something to ask… about Uchiha-san." 

"Hm? What about him?" 

"There's something… that I have sensed from him. You may think of it as his chakra but I think about it as his _aura_." 

"His aura?" 

"Yes. I've sensed two different auras within him; one is red and the other is dark… evil, which is trying to taking the hold of him. But there's a spot right at his neck, which is preventing the dark aura from taking over his body. Do you know what I'm talking about? Do you know what is wrong with him?" 

She can't believe it; she (Kagome) have seen Uchiha's curse, which was given to him by Orochimaru, with her bare eyes. She truly is amazing young woman with unknown talents. "Yes, I do know what you're talking about. And yes, I do know what is wrong with Uchiha. You see, the dark _aura_ you've seen, is a curse, given to him by Orochimaru." 

"Orochimaru? I've heard of him, wasn't he… also one of the three _sennins_?" 

"I hate to admit it, but yes, he was. He used to be my teammate before… he got lost to the greed and hunger for immortality and power." And so Tsunade decided to tell Kagome the whole story, how Sasuke was cursed and what were the curse's side-effects and results, once it had been actived. The Hokage also mentioned of the seal, which had been re-done by Kakashi and its purpose. 

After listening to every word the Hokage said, Kagome began to ponder of the curse itself and how it worked. It reminds her of Naraku's spider-mark; how he had left a mark to every offspring he had created to defeat her and her friends. But Sasuke is no offspring of Orochimaru; he is just a young man, who have been blinded by his avenge and need for power. The poor soul. 

"Tsunade-sama, I've to tell you the truth that I've come across with a familiar "curse" such as Uchiha's. Well, not exactly a same kind, but close to it. And I might be able to give Uchiha-san a chance to control it completely. But first, I need to meet the one put the seal on his curse." 

IN 

Interesting, that was all Kagome could come up with when she met Kakashi. Actually, **two** things; interesting and _pervert_. Hokage should have warned her about him and his… books. The Chuunin-miko shuddered. Oh the horrors… 

But still, she got what she needed to know about Sasuke's seal and at this moment, she was heading to her home, to study more about curses and seals from her father's scrolls. After done that, she would go to the Uchiha clan's mansion. 

IN 

Two days after his visit at the Hokage's, Sasuke spent that time at his backyard, training himself. It was hard to train by himself, but he just couldn't ask for Naruto to spar with him. He needed to be alone, to burn out some of frustration and anger. Not to mention to take control of his curse, before _it_ will take over _him_. 

A rustle of leaves was heard behind him, and he throws out a _kunai_ at invader. But the invader parried it with a _katana_ and swung it aside. 

"You live with your reputation, Uchiha-san," a female voice spoke out, making Sasuke to look at the owner of the voice. 

"What are you doing in my home?" Sasuke glared at Kagome, disliking an idea that she entered into his home without permission. At least she wasn't one of his fans. 

"I need to talk with you… about your **curse**." 

**To be continued…**   
Next: "Lilies over Sakuras – Part II"

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. (o)babaa ** is a rude way of saying 'obaasan' (or 'obaa-chan'), i.e. 'old woman' or 'grandmother' - more like "old bat" or "hag".   
**2. oi ** hey.   
**3. teme ** rude way of saying 'you'; "you bastard".   
**4. dobe ** "dead-last", or something like that. I don't know for sure. Correct me, please.   
**5. kitsune ** a fox or fox-demon.   
**6. saa ** well now.   
**7. nan da yo ** what was that!   
**8. ne ** a very common supporting word; eh, right?   
**9. –kun ** a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.   
**10. –chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females.   
**11. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd.   
**12. –sama ** a more respectful (even reverent) version of -san; means, "ma'am", "mistress", "lady", "lord" or "sir".   
**13. sensei ** a teacher / a master.   
**14. –san ** a polite suffix for "Mr.", "Mrs." and "Miss".   
**15. hakama ** a wide-legged pants worn by men (or priestess).   
**16. gi ** man's tunic-like garment, worn with a 'hakama' with tails tucked in.   
**17. konnchiwa ** hello / good day.   
**18. baka ** (a real) idiot / jerk / stupid.   
**19. gomen nasai ** I'm sorry.   
**20. arigatou (gozaimasu) ** thank you (very much).   
**21. unh (intonation going up) ** yeah, yes; younger people uses this a lot, both women and men.   
**22. maa ** well now.   
**23. itee! ** ow!   
**24. jutsu ** arts / techniques; this means for the way of ninja, martial arts or swordsmanship, not art-arts.   
**25. miko ** a priestess.   
**26. kunai ** a kind of basic dagger that all ninjas use. It is all-purpose and can be used as a throwing knife or to stab at your opponents. It is extremely vital for all Shinobi to have.   
**27. katana ** a Japanese sword. (!) Ah yes, I've come to a conclusion that Naruto is Yondaime's son. I mean, who else Yondaime would've trust to keep Kyuubi in control? His own flesh and blood, Naruto.

* * *

First draft: May 30, 2005 – June 07, 2005

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha_ and its characters are properties of Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Inc., Viz Communication Inc., Sunrise, etc. **_Naruto_** and its characters are properties of Kishimoto Masashi, Shueisha, TV Tokyo, GAINAX, Viz Communication, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. 

**Writer's note:** Meh, it seems like all my so-called "one-shots" are turning into two-parted fics or more than just two-parts! --;; How annoying… I can't seem to write one-shots anymore… help. 

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Kagome 

**Rating: PG-13**

**Category:** Crossover, AU, multi-part, drama, WaFF at the end 

**Fiction note:** This is an AU-fic and my first Inuyasha x Naruto-crossover fic, so please gentle with it. When the centipede pulled Kagome into the well, she was actually from Naruto-universe.

* * *

An Inuyasha & Naruto Crossover Fanfiction 

**"Lilies Instead of Sakuras   
Part II**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

Sasuke tensed when she began to talk about his curse. Damn it, why does she bring that up? Besides, why did she want to talk about his curse? Most of the girls in the village like to talk **with** him. But not her, she's different from the fan girls that kept on stalking him still. 

"What about my curse? Why do you need to talk about it?" Sasuke asked rudely. 

Kagome took in his rude behaviour for her, and sighed. She walks to the bench under the sakura tree and sits down, looking at the dark haired young man before her. 

"Uchiha-san," she began, "I know all about the curse you've been cursed with **and** the seal that should keep the curse in order. But I need to know one thing; has the curse given you any trouble lately?" 

Sasuke sneered at her, disliking being called 'Uchiha-san' – it reminded him of his father. "Quit calling me with that!" 

"Eh? With what?" 

"'Uchiha-san'. Quit calling me with that!" 

Kagome sighed again; this guy is intolerable. "Fine, _Sasuke-san_. I won't call you with that… but back to my question, which is very important for me to know, so please answer to it!" 

"Why would **that** concern you? It's my business and none of yours!" 

Kagome shook her head calmly at him, "I don't understand why the elders didn't come to the Higurashi shrine to ask for my help… Maybe that was because they weren't quite convinced of my grandfather's talents." Kagome leaned against the sakura tree trunk, looking up at the leaves. "**I** could have done something for you when you came back." 

"Oh?" Sasuke doubted her words and he walked forward to her and stopped. "Like what? What could you have done to the curse, when even Kakashi's seal can barely keep the curse from activating?" 

He is trying her patience now. "Don't you know the duties of the mikos' for the village and its people? It's the same as the Shinobis' but with a slight difference. While Shinobis protect the people with their own strength from enemies, we mikos protect people not only from human threats but also inhuman threats such as curses and demons." 

Sasuke's fist clenched tightly. "Then you should protect **them** from **me**! **I'm** the one who's a **demon** now!" 

That did it to her, she couldn't hold out anymore. "You are wrong about that!" Kagome jumps up, staring into Sasuke's coal black eyes. "You are **not** a demon! The man who cursed you, **he** was a demon! He was **no** human anymore, not while he's lusting for immortality and power! Like a _youkai_ I notice had to face with years ago…" 

_'"Had to face with…?" What does she mean by that?'_ Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. 

"Is it hard for you to believe that I **had** fought _youkais_ or demons if you would simply put it that way? Yes, couple of years ago, I **fought** against _youkais_ of all kinds with my friends. Sure I was inexperienced back then, but I learned so much from that time." 

_'What the hell is she talking about? There are no demons around here or anywhere else… expect for the demons that had been sealed into Naruto and Gaara…'_ Sasuke frowned. 

Kagome sits down again after calming down a bit, looking at her feet with her hands clasped together over her lap. "Sasuke-san, please, answer to my question… about your curse. I **need** to know for sure. I'm not doing this for the elders or for the Hokage herself. I'm doing this…" Kagome lifted her head up and looked into his eyes with her grey-blue eyes, requesting for answer from him. "For you and for your **own** safety…" 

Sasuke let out a soft gasp the moment when he saw her eyes. As if they were looking deeply into his very soul and inner self, wanting to help him without asking any favour from him. Most of the girls he had to come across with, always **asked** from him in return like going out with them, but she… she's nothing like them. 

And that scared him a bit. 

"No. I don't want your pity… I don't **need** your help! I **can** control it fine by myself!" 

Kagome let out an aggravated sigh and stood up from the bench. Calmly she walked by him, her left shoulder slightly touching his. Just when she was about to walk away from him, she stopped, with her back turned to his. 

"Sasuke-san, eventually you will realize that you need my help with the curse. It's true that I may not be able to erase the curse completely from your neck… But that doesn't mean that I **can't** give you chance… to control **it**." With those words, Kagome left him be all by himself at his backyard. 

IN 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Many missions had been given and completed. At the Higurashi shrine, Kagome continued with her daily works, taking care of the shrine, practicing her miko skills and collecting herbs for medical uses. But then suddenly, she heard someone approaching her from behind and she turned to look. 

"Ara? Shizune-san?" 

"Tsunade-sama needs your help. It's about Uchiha-san." 

IN 

Shizune leaded her to the hospital, into the room where she saw Tsunade standing next to bed. On it lied down Sasuke, writhing in agony. That wasn't what made Kagome gasp in startled. It was the markings of his curse that were over his neck and his face. And they seemed to continue on spreading all over his body. Something must be done, and fast. 

Without any words, Kagome began her work and took out all the things she needed on this situation, enchantment scrolls and scented candles, which will calm him down. 

"Tsunade-sama, I need to make an enchantment circle on the floor to seal off his curse! Once I've done that, we need to move him in the middle of the circle!" 

"Are you planning to do the same one as Kakashi once did?" 

"No! Not exactly! Unlike Kakashi-san, this seal will be more effective than his, and will be created from Sasuke-san's **own** aura!" 

"Created from Uchiha's own aura? What do you mean by that?" 

"I have noticed that Sasuke-san's own aura is strong enough to take over the dark aura, but he doesn't know how to use it correctly. By re-creating the seal from his real aura, may help him take control of the curse!" 

"But, that's the way Kakashi did his seal on him! How can this one be more different from his?" 

"Kakashi-san used his own _chakra_ to create the seal, and not Sasuke-san's. You know do know that one way or another, the students will become stronger than their own _senseis_. Kakashi-san may not like it, but he's getting old and he didn't have enough _chakra_ to overpower Orochimaru's." 

"Forgive me for asking this, but why do you think that Uchiha's own aura can overpower Orochimaru's curse?" 

Kagome smiled at her mysteriously, "Because not only will I use his aura to re-seal the curse, but also giving him a bit of mine…" 

"But, you just said that—" 

"I know what I said, but just in case, I will add some of my aura into his." Kagome managed to finish with her scrolls and enchantment writings, and then turned to the older woman near to her. "It's done now! Let's get him into the circle quickly!" 

The ANBUs whom were with them, carried Sasuke and placed him into the circle. When everything was at their places, Kagome began with her counter-curse, hoping that it will work. 

She had to battle with the curse itself when she began her counter-curse, calling out for her spiritual powers to aid her and to call out Sasuke's aura. Once she saw the marking withdrew from Sasuke's body and back to his neck, Kagome made her move. 

After a lot of sweating and chanting the counter-curse, she managed pull it through; Orochimaru's curse, had been subdued. 

Kagome smiled weakly and spent after finishing the spell, feeling too tired to stand up or talk anymore. She was feeling light-head and then finally she fainted from fatigue. 

IN 

First thing he saw was a white ceiling. And that his head was ringing. What had happened to him? Carefully Sasuke began to look around the room, noticing the room to be empty except for him. He groaned as he moved back to its place over the pillow. He shouldn't have started to look his surrounding with his head ringing. 

At that moment, the door was open and a person stepped inside. 

"Ah, you're awake, Sasuke-san." Gentle voice spoke to him; he remembered hearing the voice once before but from where? He tried to re-open his eyes, but a warm hand touched his forehead, smoothing him. "No, don't try to get up yet. You still need to rest. You've gone through a lot…" 

"W-who… are you…?" He hated this feeling; being weak and unable to speak clearly. 

A soft giggle was her answer for him. "Ah, you'll find out, soon enough. But now, sleep well." 

"Don't… wanna… sleep anymore…" No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, in the end he surrendered and closed his eyes. Whoever she was, she had such a kind voice. His heart fluttered from her voice. 

IN 

By the end of the week, Sasuke woke up again, feeling refreshed and ready to leave the hospital. But the doctors and nurses forbid him and ordered him to stay put until the Hokage gave permission for him to leave. 

That got him annoyed, but he remained in his room, waiting. His waiting didn't last for long when the door opened, Tsunade and Kagome entering into his room. 

"You're awake," Tsunade stated out, to which Sasuke frowned at. _'Did you wish that I **wouldn't** wake up?'_

"Well, then. Before we get some things started, you should thank Kagome-san for helping you out with the curse." 

"Thank her?" Sasuke looked at the dark haired girl next to Hokage with his eyebrow up. 

"Yes, she managed to re-seal the curse for you to take the full control of it." 

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _'Take the full control of the curse…?'_

"It's true, Sasuke-san. From this day onward, you've the full control of the curse. Orochimaru doesn't have a hold on you anymore." Kagome gives a gentle look at him, smiling. 

Orochimaru no longer has a hold on him? Could it be the truth? It all seems like a dream to him, but even though he doesn't know her very well, he can see from her face that she is telling the truth. 

"Now then, let's get on the business." Tsunade smiled mysteriously at the young man in the bed. He doesn't like the look on her face – at all. "According to what Kagome-san had told me days ago, you will need some training to control the curse for your own usage." 

"Eh? Training? What kind of training? I know all about controlling _chakras_ and _jutsus_!" 

"Ah yes, but this training is very important, if you **really** want to control your curse. In which department, will Kagome-san step in. **She** will be the one to train you how to control it." 

IN 

When Hokage's have made up her mind, it stays. Sasuke didn't have much of the choice but to obey it. The next weeks Kagome came to his home and trained him. 

Of course, when Sasuke's fan girls found out about it, they did their best to stop the Chuunin-miko from going to Sasuke's home – with no luck. Kagome knew how to handle them or more like how to avoid them. 

Honestly, didn't they have anything else to do besides stalking Sasuke? She was starting to pity the last member of the Uchiha clan. 

IN 

"I think that you've gotten the hang of it now, Sasuke-san," Kagome told him as they were sitting at his backyard, under the sakura tree. "I mean controlling the curse instead letting it to control you. All you have to do is calm down and not let your own anger take a hold of you. It will be painless that way to use the curse's power for your own advantage." 

"Hm. I wish that I didn't have the curse in the first place." 

Kagome sighs. "That's true, but I can't take it off of you. You have had it for so long, so it will be part of you for the rest of your life. Good thing that I did manage to numb its effect on you." 

Sasuke hummed, agreeing with her. Yes, whenever he used the curse's power, it was painless than it was before. Then again, before this, he was afraid of using it at all. But now he can use its power, only occasionally not so often yet – once and while was enough when the situation looked hopeless, but not often. He can always relay on his own strength and skills. 

Something was leaning against his shoulder, which shook him from his thoughts. He saw locks of bluish-black hair over his shoulder from the corner of his eye, knowing that it was Kagome resting over his shoulder. He should push her away, but the strangest thing was… he didn't want to. He kind of liked having her next to him… unlike those fan girls who kept screaming after him whenever he passed by them. 

She was different from them, she didn't scream for his attention nor did she cling onto his arm. Whenever she was close to him, his heart began to beat a bit faster than it normally did – like it did now. Sasuke leaned closer to her, taking a whiff of her hair – lilies. Her hair smelled like lilies. 

Kagome sensed his presence and felt his body; it made her feel safe and warm. Just like she used to feel when Inuyasha hugged her – before he died fighting against Naraku. The loss of him still stung her, but not as much it did less than two years ago. 

She was starting to let go of her past and live on with the future that was ahead of her. 

IN 

The villagers were talking about them – about Sasuke and Kagome, that is – how they walked together close to one and another, talking and telling about their pasts and families to each other. Could it be that the heir of the Uchiha clan had finally found a woman with whom he would share his life with? The heiress of Higurashi family? Now that they looked at them, they did make a good couple. 

That just didn't fit for the Sasuke fan girls – not at all and especially Sakura, who was starting to feel jealous about the whole situation. She thought Kagome was a good friend of her, but now, she was having doubts of their so-called 'friendship'. 

Right now, she was looking for the two of them from the streets. She just had to know it for sure about the two of them – were the rumours true or not? Hopefully not. Fortunately, she didn't have to look for them for long, she had spotted them by shop called "Kunai & Weapons", looking at the window and talking with each other. 

"I have been looking all over for you two!" Sakura made her way to them, huffing and looking annoyed. Both Sasuke and Kagome turned to look at her, Sasuke looking expressionless and Kagome puzzled. "How could you, Kagome? How could you take Sasuke-kun from me!" 

"Eh? What do you mean by that…?" 

"Don't play innocent with me, Kagome! You seduced him, didn't you! I just **know** that you did! How could you! I thought you were my friend!" 

Kagome frowned sorrowfully, "Sakura-chan…" But she was stopped by Sasuke's hand over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. 

"Sakura, stop your nonsense now. You're being ridiculous now, childish even. You never had me, only in your dreams and fantasies. I can make my own decisions with whom I will go out with," Sasuke told the pink-haired girl before them. 

"G-go out…? You're… seeing each other…?" Sakura's trembling voice betrayed her feelings. When she thought about it, they **did** hang out with each other a lot after they finished Sasuke's training. 

Kagome blushed, "N-no! I mean that… it's not like a real--!" 

"Yes, we are… only that," Sasuke turned to look at Kagome, "I haven't actually asked **her**… Because… I never have asked anyone before…" 

"Eh? S-Sasuke-san…?" 

"Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious--!" Sakura was desperate now. This couldn't be! 

"Kagome." (_'He said my name for the first time!'_ Kagome thought.) "Will you… go out with me…?" Sasuke managed to ask her, finding it to be difficult in the first place. He had never asked any girls to go out with him, it had always been the opposite way – girls asked **him** to go out with them. 

Kagome gasped in shock while Sakura was dumbstruck of this all, it's like part of her just "died" inside of her. (No, not her inner self, because inner-Sakura was hissing and showing her fists at the "traitor" Kagome.) _'This can't be,'_ she thought more desperately, _'I can't believe this… How could she do **this** to me…?'_

If only Sakura could wake up from her dreams, she would have realized long time ago that Sasuke never did like her – or at least no more than a friend. The pink-haired _Chuunin's_ fist trembled by the side of her, before she lounged at Kagome, tears of frustration and betrayal falling down from her cool emerald eyes. 

At the nick of time, Sasuke stepped in her way and grabbed her fist, stopping her from hurting Kagome. Again, he moved on his own just like he did in his youth battling with Haku. This time though, he knew WHY he moved. 

He wanted to protect someone who was close to him. 

"Sakura! Stop this nonsense right now! You aren't going to solve ANYTHING this way!" 

"B-but Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice trembled even more with her tears. 

"No! You listen to me! I'm sick and tired of you **hanging** onto me! I've tried and tried – gods know how long – to get it into your head that I don't like you! At least not in **that** way! Yes, I've learned to care about you, as a **teammate**!" 

The delicate hand in his was trembling, Sakura has been defeated emotionally and everyone on the street was watching them. Never in her life, have she felt so humiliated – never! Over Sasuke's shoulder, she saw Kagome looking at her as if she pitied her. No. No! She didn't want **her** pity! She didn't! 

Sakura freed her hand from Sasuke's clutch and ran away from the both of them. Not bothering to look behind because if she did, she could see them – especially Kagome – pitying her. 

Kagome did keep on looking after Sakura until the pink-haired girl vanished from her sight. What she was feeling now, wasn't the pity. She felt sorry for Sakura having her hopes crushed down. Oh, Kagome knew all about Sakura's hopes to be the future "Mrs. Uchiha" but now… all that was gone for her and Kagome couldn't help to feel that it was her fault. 

A gentle touch on her cheek woke Kagome from her thoughts and made her look up. Sasuke. She almost had forgotten about him. "S-Sasuke-san…! Sakura-chan…" 

Sasuke sighed quietly, "She will be over with it." 

"But still! That wasn't nice to tell her in that way! She could've--!" 

"No, she wouldn't. What I told her earlier, was true; no matter how often I've told her, she just couldn't take 'no' for answer. She has been like in our youth and apparently, she's like that now as well." 

"I still think that you should've told her gently…" Kagome frowned at him. 

"What' your answer then? Are you going to reject me because of Sakura?" 

At the moment, she felt like being torn into two parts. True, her feelings still harboured for Inuyasha but also for Sasuke. From the time of Sasuke's trainings, she learned more about the Uchiha clan's only heir; his past, family and what he had been through during his time with Orochimaru. So much like Inuyasha, especially the sibling hate between the brothers. She had seen Sasuke's inner self as well, from his eyes whenever he was relaxed and was off-guarded. Seen what kind of a person he was once he opened up a bit. 

"No matter how much I try to deny it, I can't lie to my own heart that… I **do** have feelings for you as well," she finally told him, after keeping him wait in silence. "You make me feel safe whenever you're close to me and I've seen from your eyes how you want to live as yourself – not as the only heir of the Uchiha clan or the traitor of Konohagakure." 

A silent sigh escaped from his lips and he took her hand into his, leading her away from the watchful eyes of the passersby – to more private area for them. He could feel it now, a lot stronger than before. His heart beat a stronger beat in his chest – a sign of love blooming. 

And he had missed feeling that. 

IN 

The news of them together spread out fast, to the every corner of the village. Some were amazed of such a couple, some feeling delighted that Uchiha have finally found someone, some were doubtful of their union, and some (the fan girls) were crushed and sad. 

Hokage herself was doubtful about the two of them together, but still she knew Kagome being a good balance for Sasuke's life. Perhaps she can do something more for the Uchiha than just help him out with the curse. 

Sakura still kept avoiding them. Though it had been three weeks the last time when she saw them, Sakura's heart was still crushed from the sight of them together. No matter how Naruto or Lee tried to cheer her up or tried to get her out of her home, she stubbornly remained at her home, in her room. The mere thought or sight of them, made her cry hard. 

How could've this happen? 

Two more weeks passed by, and the rumours eased down a bit – to which both Kagome and Sasuke were thankful for. They were getting tired of avoiding the questions and threats from both sides; it looked like that Kagome **also** had a fan club of her own. Now when did that happened? 

Either way, they were on their way to the Higurashi shrine when they saw someone they didn't image to see. Sakura who was waiting for their return; of course she went to Sasuke's home first, but when she noticed there wasn't anyone home, she went to Kagome's. 

"Sakura-chan…" Kagome began but was silenced by Sakura's hand in front of her face. 

"Please, don't say a word until I've said things I **need** to say. After doing some thinking – a lot, may I add – I've come to a decision and to realization what Sasuke-**san** had told me all this time. I'm so sorry for not listening to you Sasuke-san. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble after all this time… I didn't realize that my crush for you had turned more into an obsession than into a love as I wished for. But…" she let few tears to drop from her eyes, "I couldn't help it… I've **liked** you very much since the day when I learned what love means. I didn't realize that…" she sobbed with her face down, not wanting them to see her cry again. 

Kagome stepped forward, but Sasuke stopped her. "Sakura, I'm also sorry for the harsh words I said to you weeks ago. Kagome was right; I should've told you more… gently about my thoughts on you. But I lost my temper about it. Do understand that I **didn't** have any interests on you at all. I was so new to love and I hadn't felt the real love for so long time, not since my family died… until, I met Kagome." 

"Sakura-chan," Kagome began, "I also wish to apologize for all what had happened between us. I feel like I've betrayed you, by falling in love with Sasuke-san. I tried to deny my feelings at the beginning, but the more I was with him, the more I fell in love. I couldn't stop it, it just happened." 

Sakura wiped away the tears that still remained over her cheeks and then looked up at them, smiling weakly to the both of them. "I understand, Kagome-chan. I'm also sorry for my behaviour forwards you." 

Kagome nodded, smiling back at her. Happy that they managed to solve their fight.

* * *

It had been four months since the day when they settled their matter with Sakura. Two and a half months since Sasuke finally asked Kagome's hand for marriage, to which she answered 'yes'. Their friends and Kagome's family were happy for them – even Sakura, who was now dating with Lee, finally giving the poor Taijutsu user a chance. The result was kind a hilarious, with Lee showering Sakura with his undying love for her. (It did make her think twice about her decision.) 

Sasuke sighed and embraced his _fiancée_ closer to him, who snuggled into his arms in her sleep, mumbling his name. They seemed to be perfect match for each other; she needed him to feel safe and loved, and he needed her to keep himself in check. 

Above all that, he loved her, which was a real love. He loved her for her strength, courage, the way she smiled at him, everything about her, even the smell of her shampoo – the smell of lilies. 

-OWARI- 

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. –san ** a polite suffix for "Mr.", "Mrs." and "Miss".   
**2. sakura ** cherry blossoms.   
**3. miko ** a priestess.   
**4. youkai ** demon, monster and so on. However, it is actually a more general term used to describe a creature, which has magical and/or spiritual powers and tends to be evil.   
**5. ara? ** an expression of surprise; "huh?"; mostly used by women.   
**6. –sama ** a more respectful (even reverent) version of -san; means, "ma'am", "mistress", "lady", "lord" or "sir".   
**7. sensei ** a teacher / a master.   
**8. nani? ** what?   
**9. jutsu ** arts / techniques; this means for the way of ninja, martial arts or swordsmanship, not art-arts.   
**10. kunai ** a kind of basic dagger that all ninjas use. It is all-purpose and can be used as a throwing knife or to stab at your opponents. It is extremely vital for all Shinobi to have.   
**11. –kun ** a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.   
**12. –chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females.   
**13. Taijutsu ** the fist style fighting technique; pure art of strength and agility.   
**14. owari ** the end.

* * *

First draft: May 30, 2005 – June 07, 2005

* * *


End file.
